The Undead King of Fighters
by E. Wojo
Summary: Kof/LoK xover. Dumah drags his brothers to the King of Fighters Tournament. Rating changed for later chapters. The first round begins
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own neither Legacy of Kain nor King of Fighters   


The Undead King of Fighters: Prologue   


Summary: Dumah drags his brothers to the King of Fighters Tournament and shit happens   


Dumah was bored out of his mind. He hadn't been in a real fight in a long time and he felt like his muscles were becoming soft. He walked past Kain looking down and being Dumah father, Kain got worried and asked him what was wrong. "I'm bored. I'm tired of fighting pathetic humans and my brother's weak fledglings." He then heard the sounds of five throats being cleared and turned around. There were his five brothers giving him angry looks. "Whose weak fledglings brother?" Raziel asked as they inched forward to beat the shit out of Dumah when Kain raised his hand and yelled out "SILENCE!" Everyone looked at him in fear for whenever he raised his voice someone usually died. "If you are bored Dumah then I have a suggestion for you. Come with me all of you." 

The six clan leaders followed Kain to a cave out by Dumah's clan territory. From there he led them to a strange room full of switches and clocks. "Welcome to the Chronoplast. From here I can send objects or people to different places and times. For you Dumah, I will send you back to a time where humans had tournaments to see who was the strongest human in the world. However I know that you will dominate the entire tournament." "That sounds like a good idea, but I think I want my brothers to join me in the journey. I want some decent competition" Kain looked at the other lieutenants and nodded. "Good idea Dumah. Raziel…" Kain threw a bag of gold coins to Raziel, which he promptly placed on his belt. "As the oldest brother I put you in charge of the group." Raziel saluted Kain and said, "I will make sure that my brothers will not cause too much trouble." 

Kain flipped a couple of switches and a portal opened in front of them. He then threw a small device to Raziel. "That is a time-streaming device. It's set to return you home when you feel that you need to come back. Just press the button on top of the device. One more thing as well, can't let you be discovered as vampires and accidentally killed by sunlight." He said some words and the six brothers saw that their claws and talons were replaced by hands and feet. "This is a spell I learned a long time ago called beguile. I improved upon the spell by making it last longer and making sure that the vampire it is cast on is immune to vampiric weaknesses. However your strength, speed, senses, and agility are the same. Also it doesn't remove the hunger. So you must feed while you're there. Good luck my sons." The six clan leaders walked through the portal and it closed up behind them.   
  



	2. Signing up and Settling in

Disclaimer: I own neither Legacy of Kain nor King of Fighters   


The Undead King of Fighters: Signing up and Settling in   


Summary: The six vampires arrive at the tournament and run into problems signing up for it.   


The six brothers ended up near a huge building with a large sign that said "KING OF FIGHTERS   
TOURNAMENT SIGN UP BOOTH" Not one of them could read it however except Rahab cause he was the scholar of the family and he could understand most ancient languages. "Turel, could you whip up a spell that will get you and the others to understand the languages used here. Cause if you and the others can't read this sign, how will you know the rules of the tournament." Turel whipped up such a spell and everyone then could understand the languages. 

Everyone was about to go into the building when Melchiah spoke up. "Don't you notice that we're missing something? I mean look at ourselves and tell me what we are missing." They looked at their clan armor with their clan symbol draped over their bare chests. Their skintight pants going down to just above their bare ankles. "We're missing shoes brothers. Humans wear shoes and since we're disguised as humans I believe we should wear shoes. Also you can do a lot more damage kicking a man wearing shoes than barefoot." 

Rahab slapped Melchiah on the back and said, "Glad to see that I'm not the only genius of this family." That remark earned a slap in the face by Raziel "Don't piss me off Rahab. Right lets get some shoes and then sign up for the tournament." They searched the street for anyone selling shoes. They found a clothing store and after some bargaining, some threatening, and some assaulting the salesmen the six sons of Kain walked out wearing what they came in with but also wearing black boots and black sleeveless shirts. Also they decided on wearing sunglasses cause even though they were now immune to sunlight their eyes weren't used to it. 

They finally went inside to sign up for the tournament. When they went in they saw many fighters waiting in line to sign up. More fighters were lining up behind them. "This is boring." Zephon said as he watched the line move slower then a human sinking in quicksand. Dumah yelled out "Can we hurry up with this? I mean there are other people here in line besides the assholes in front." Everyone in front of him except his brothers looked at him in anger and he said "Come and get some then. It'll make the line move faster." Raziel looked at Turel and asked, "Can you do something about this?" Turel mumbled some words and everyone in front of Raziel were thrown out of line into the walls knocking them unconscious. "Nice spell big brother." Melchiah said as they walked to the front of the line. "Thank you Melchiah now lets sign up before they regain consciousness." 

When they got to the desk they saw a little man wearing glasses looking at them funny. "You want to enter the tournament?" "YES!" They screamed at him "Not so loud." He said. "Do you have the entry fee?" "What's an entry fee?" Dumah asked getting inpatient at the man. "You have to pay us to enter the tournament. Also we will give you room and board during the tournament. " Dumah would've ripped the man apart if it wasn't for the fact that his three younger brothers were holding him back while Turel was trying to calm him down. Raziel meanwhile had given the man six gold coins and told him to take them as their entry fee. The man checked the coins and decided it was good enough. "Now do you want to be in just the singles tournament, team tournament, or both?" "Team tournament?" "Yes teams of three fight in a totally different tournament than the singles. Most competitors go for both." "Just sign the six of us up for both then." "Just sign your names and who you would like to be teamed up with." The six of them looked and each other and signed their names. 

_RAZIEL___

_TUREL___

_DUMAH___

_RAHAB___

_ZEPHON___

_MELCHIAH_

"Interesting names you guys have. Now what teams do you want to be on?" Raziel said to the group "Rahab and Dumah will be on my team and Turel will lead the others." They all nodded and when that was all done a small man wearing all red, sporting an ugly hat, led them to their rooms. "Here are your rooms gentlemen and also tonight's the big pre tournament party down at the club next to this building. Get a chance to see your opponents before you face them." He then stood there expecting a tip. "Can you be helped?" Melchiah asked the bellboy. "Aren't you forgetting something?" "Yes I am." Melchiah then dragged the bellboy into the room and fed on him. Afterwards Melchiah erased the bellboy's memory so he wouldn't be found out. Later the six of them came out of their rooms heading towards the club to check out the competition. 


	3. Party Time

Disclaimer: I own neither Legacy of Kain nor King of Fighters   


The Undead King of Fighters: Party Time   


Summary: The six clan leaders go to the pre tournament party and have fun. Dumah and Melchiah meet some of the other fighters. Zephon and Turel get drunk and Raziel and Rahab meet a certain female ninja and female bouncer. 

Loud music boomed through the club as the pre tournament party raged on throughout the night. The double doors opened to reveal six men wearing similar outfits walked in and took a table. From there one of them grabbed a waiter and brought him to their table. "May I take your order?" "Your best ale sir." "We don't serve ale." You don't serve ale here? How do you stay in business if you don't serve ale." "Settle down Dumah all right." Raziel calmed his brother down and told the waiter "Get us your most alcoholic drink." The waiter did so and after a few minutes he brought them their order and after tasting it Raziel replied "Bring another bottle every five minutes until someone passes out. Then start bringing them every ten minutes." 

After a few bottles every one of them was drunk and bored. "What should we do now?" Rahab asked. "I want some more to drink." Turel said. "I want to check out the other fighters." Dumah said. "I want to check out the human females here. They're much better looking than the ones back home." Raziel said. Everyone else moaned Then Raziel spoke up again. "I have an idea. Zephon and Turel will stay here and check out the booze. Dumah and Melchiah will check out the competition, and Rahab and myself will check out the women." Raziel then dragged a screaming Rahab towards the dance floor. 

Dumah and Melchiah talked to a few of the other fighters and were having a ball till the other fighters shut up and looked at the front door. There stood a red haired man in a black jacket. His eyes were red, cold, and dark. "Whose that guy?" Melchiah asked "Yagami Iori. I'd stay away from him if I were you. I heard he killed his partners in the team tournament a couple of years ago. They say he's part demon." "Really? Maybe I ought to introduce myself to him." Dumah said 

He had started to walk over there only to have Melchiah stand in his way. "I don't think that's a good idea. Anyone who would kill his own teammates does not want to be friendly." "Then don't come with me little brother but don't order me around like I'm one of your fledglings." "I'd listen to your brother if I were you." A brown haired man in a brown jacket said as he walked over to them. "Name's Kyo Kusanagi, Iori's biggest rival." "I'm Dumah and this here is my brother Melchiah." " Iori can be quite nasty so be careful of him." "We will, thank you." Dumah led his brother to meet some more of the other fighters. 

Turel and Zephon were so drunk they barely remember who and what they really were. Turel had been poring liquor all over his body trying to get it into his mouth while Zephon was passed out. Suddenly something had jolted Turel into somberness. It was a man with blood red hair and eyes. The man looked straight at Turel and nodded his head as if he was acknowledging his presence. Turel nodded back and picked up his brother who had dropped to the hardwood floor face first. 

Raziel and Rahab had been scooping out women for a while when Raziel had spotted two women dancing in the middle of the room. At least it looked like dancing to him. One of two woman, a blond dressed up like some of the men they had seen earlier was running her hands over her partner's body. Quite a bit of the time one of her hands was between the other girl's legs. The two vampires could hear moans coming from the other girl as she danced to the music blaring throughout the club. The other girl a redhead seemed to have a look of ecstasy on her face as her partner put one hand between her legs again and the other hand on one of her unbelievably huge breasts. 

Raziel looked at Rahab only to find him gaping at the site with his mouth wide open. "Are they dancing or are they doing something else?" "I believe they're doing both. Let's get a closer look." They had to push through a few people to get a closer look cause a circle had formed around the two girls. As soon as they reached the center of the circle the music began to die down and the girls had stopped dancing and they saw the group of people staring at them and didn't seem surprised by it. 

They were however surprised by the sudden clapping that came from behind them. They turned around to find a man dressed in black shirt and pants wearing what looked like metal shoulder pads with a cape going down the right side of the body. The sheet had a strange symbol on it. Next to him was a slightly shorter man wearing the exact same thing except that his cape had a totally different symbol on it. "You ladies were magnificent. An impressive dance performance my brother and I have never seen in our long lives." Rahab just stood there wide-eyed until Raziel elbowed him in the gut then he began clapping as well then stopped as soon as Raziel slapped the back of his head. "My name is Raziel and this is my younger brother Rahab." Rahab just waved and moved a little behind Raziel. "He's a little shy around women do not be offended. What pray tell are your names?" Raziel asked while giving them a small bow while Rahab just stood there. 

The red head stepped forward and said, "I'm Shiranui Mai and this here is my friend King." "King?" Raziel asked "King." The blond answered in her British accent. "Interesting name for a woman." "Well Raziel and Rahab are interesting names period." "Well King and Shiranui Mai…" "Just call me Mai." "Well King and Mai, why are you two lovely ladies doing down here alone. Where are your mates?" "Mates?" the two of them asked at the same time. "He means your husbands." "We're not married to anyone." "Really?" Raziel said with a smile "Mai does have a boyfriend." "You mean had King. I'm through with his honor bullshit. I'm going to prove my worth to him by beating him and winning the tournament." "So you are fighting in the tournament as well." The both of them nodded. "We're going to be in it as well." "No shit Rahab or else we wouldn't have been allowed in here. He means 'we' as in us and our other brothers." "Really how many brothers do you have?" "Well I'm the eldest brother and besides Rahab here we have four more brothers in all. All of which are competing in this tournament." 

The girls were trying to listen to him but couldn't help looking at the two of them. (Must be that vampiric charm hehehe) Mai was looking at Raziel's handsome features, while King was admiring Rahab's looks. "Would you ladies be so kind to join us for drinks at the bar?" They nodded and left for the bar. Rahab was reluctant to go and had to be dragged by Raziel to the bar. 

As soon as they got to the bar the two girls were already so drunk their cheeks were as red as tomatoes. Just as Raziel was about to order a drink someone had tapped him on the shoulder. Raziel turned to see Turel standing behind him with Zephon draped over his shoulder apparently passed out. "We're going back to our rooms. Also, see that red headed man over there." Raziel nodded "He's giving me weird signals. He's human and yet he's not at the same time." "I wonder who he is." "His name is Yagami Iori and from we've heard he's quite dangerous." Dumah said as he and Melchiah walked up to where the others were. "Well I'm taking Zephon back to his room, who else wants to go back to their room?" "I DO!" Melchiah yelled out "I'll go back to my room as well." "Too bad little brother you might miss out on some more fun." Dumah said as he ruffled Melchiah's hair just before he left with Turel who was still carrying Zephon. 

Meanwhile Dumah had gone in another direction to talk to more of the fighters. Raziel was about to order a drink when he noticed that King was hanging all over Rahab. Her cheeks were redder than fresh blood. "Hey cutie, how about you and I go to my room and we give each other a good look at our naked bodies?" Rahab looked at his brother with a look that said 'help me' "Rahab would honor to share his company with you. Have a good time." Raziel laughed as the drunken King somehow managed to drag a vampire several times stronger then her out of the club. Suddenly Mai had draped herself all over Raziel's shoulder and whisper something in his that gave him a huge smirk. "Let's go to my room." He said as he picked up her in his arms and carried her out of the club.   


A.N. A bit OOC but I believe that Mai would be much better off with Raziel than what's his name. I know what his name is I just don't want to write it down cause he's an asshole. Please don't write down his name in your reviews ok. Also if you want me to write a couple of lemon side stories about what happened to Raziel and Rahab tell me in your reviews ok. Just please review. I'm begging you 

Also next chapter: The First Round of the Tournament   



	4. First Round

Disclaimer: I own neither Legacy of Kain nor King of Fighters   


The Undead King of Fighters: The First Round   


Summary: The King of Fighters Tournament begins   


The sun rose up on the day of the tournament many people were stretching to get their bodies ready for it. Zephon open the door to the hall to find a red headed woman kissing his eldest brother. 'Eww!' he thought 'Can't he go one night without a woman in his bed.' The woman left and Raziel turned to his younger brother staring at him with an annoyed look on his face. "Are you fucking horny all the time?" "No just when I find a beautiful woman. And she's fighting in this tournament as well. Speaking of which wake up the others. Dumah, Turel, and Melchiah woke up in minutes. Rahab however didn't answer the door to his room. His 5 brothers saw that he had not slept in his room and Raziel laughed his head off. "I guess King kept Rahab busy all night long. Ha ha ha." Rahab then came down the hall all wobbly and his face was covered in lipstick. He went to his bathroom and washed up then joined the others outside. They had watched the firsts of the tournament commence and after a while it got boring until finally… 

"Will Raziel please come out here now please?" Raziel walked to the street and stood there with his cape flapping behind him. Suddenly the ground shook and an incredibly huge fat man wielding a ball and chain. "That's a big guy." He said to his brothers. "Melchiah could you take off my armor and cape for me?" Melchiah did so and ran out of there so fast you could see an outline of Melchiah made of dust he had picked up when he left. Raziel looked at the man again and noticed a smaller man with huge metal claws attached to his hands on the large man's shoulder. The announcer yelled out "Our next match we have Chang Koehan versus Raziel. Ready. Begin. The smaller man jumped off the big man's shoulder. 

Chang laughed at Raziel as he began swinging his iron ball. "A puny little man is going to beat me. Ha ha ha." He swung the ball at Raziel who immediately jumped several feet back. 'This will take all of my agility just to beat him.' Raziel jumped to dodge the ball and bounced off a wall and slammed Chang in the face with both of his feet. Chang's face hurt as soon as he felt the impact of Raziel's feet to it. He swung his iron ball wildly and threw at where Raziel stood. Raziel jumped into the air and did not come down. 

Chang grabbed his ball and looked for his opponent who he didn't realize was standing on a light pole right above him. 'Thank god for my vampiric abilities.' Raziel thought. Chang saw people point upwards and saw Raziel standing on the light pole smirking at him. Chang grabbed the pole and began to shake it. Raziel jumped off the pole onto Chang's head. Chang swung the ball at Raziel but Raziel jumped off his head and the ball slammed into his head stunning Chang. Raziel landed in front of him, reared back his fist and slammed it into Chang's gut. Chang smiled at this attempt to hurt him, and then suddenly he spat blood that landed Raziel's shirt and fell down in pain. When he couldn't get up the announcer yelled "And our winner of this match RAZIEL!" The crowd cheered as he walked back to his brothers. 

Turel had beaten his opponent using his mysterious magical powers having noticed that the fighters used strange attacks in their own fights. His opponent had been overwhelmed by Turel's powers. One minute Turel stands there smirking at his opponent the next minute he disappeared and ended up behind his opponent with several bruises upon his opponent and the opponent was knocked out cold. 

Dumah however had used his strength to defeat his opponent smashing several trashcans when he threw his opponent into them. He then gave him a devastating head butt and finally picked him up over his head and then slammed him into the street making cracks in the pavement and several other fighters cringe at this display of power. 

Rahab and Zephon however had to use their cunning to defeat their opponents outsmarting them at every turn. Rahab used his intellect to quickly understand the guy's moves and then used that knowledge to quickly defeat him. Zephon however had other ideas as he fought like an insect would, through instinct. His opponent a very young man was very confused and then was scared when Zephon had latched onto the walls like an insect then fell upon him beating him to a pulp. When Zephon was about to deliver a killing blow, a voice yelled out "ZEPHON STOP!" Zephon turned to find Raziel standing right behind him. Anger crept onto his face and Zephon knew that Raziel's anger was almost as famous as that of Kain's. He got off the boy and gave Raziel a dirty look. 

Now only Melchiah hadn't fought in a match yet and he was getting very anxious. Finally his name was called for the last match of the round and day. He walked out onto the street and then he saw whom he was facing and he freaked out. He was facing Yagami Iori. 'Oh shit' he thought 'I'm gonna die again.' 

Iori began his assault by slashing his hands at Melchiah who held his arms in front to protect himself. However this caused his forearms to become slashed up. Melchiah then went on offense by slamming his fists into Iori's face. Although he was Kain's weakest son he still could punch hard enough to send a man several feet away. Iori however merely had had his head moved to one side. Iori then made his hand glow with a purple flame and smacked Melchiah into a brick wall. Melchiah had started to bruise but his vampiric healing kicked in and then he was hit with another fiery punch to the face. Melchiah had tried to fight back but Iori kept hitting him with those punches until finally Melchiah couldn't take it anymore. 

Iori however continued to hit Melchiah until his fist was grabbed from behind and he was staring into the blackest eyes he had ever seen. "Leave me brother alone. He's had enough punishment." Raziel said as he squeezed Iori's wrist. Iori just turned around and walked a few feet before giving off a terrifying laugh that scared the shit out of most of the fighters. When he stopped however he heard loud growling and saw that Melchiah's brothers were growling at him and staring at him with glowing blood red eyes. He walked away leaving the five of them to care for their youngest sibling. 

Turel and Dumah carried Melchiah back to his room and Turel used a healing spell to fix whatever injuries Melchiah's healing ability hadn't already fixed. "I knew you were ugly brother but I didn't believe you were so weak that a mere human could defeat you ha ha ha." Zephon said as he mocked Melchiah's weakness only to be thrown against the wall by Melchiah's main protector Turel. "That man is no ordinary human. I felt something from him, something inhuman." Dumah then stood beside Turel. "The other fighters say that this Iori Yagami is partial demon. And after seeing him rip through Melchiah I am starting to believe them. I will defeat this Iori Yagami. If not only to avenge Melchiah's defeat but also to be the winner of this tournament then I shall do it." "As will I." "It is decided then…" Raziel proclaimed "This Iori Yagami is now an enemy of the lords of Nosgoth. We shall avenge our brother's defeat for him. We shall be victorious in this tournament for Kain and Nosgoth." "FOR KAIN AND NOSGOTH!" The other brothers yelled out before retiring to their rooms.   


Next Chapter: The second round of the tournament begins.   



End file.
